fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girly Squirrely/@comment-4212827-20160126023646/@comment-4212827-20160127081826
@TooYube Let's go over the facts: a Mary Sue is usually a character who is: a) overly perfect with very little to no faults, b) someone who either becomes the exception to something previously unique (like a Steven Universe OC that is also half-Gem) or shares it (or something like the title of Chosen One) with the main character, c) is instantly loved/accepted by everyone--except a character that the author doesn't like who is portrayed wildly out of character to make the MS look good, d) super, multitalented in a massive number of fields (sometimes even more than the other characters, or--as the ultimate insult--having mastered some special power or weapon in a ludicrious amount of time that contradicts the established canon surrounding something like that), e) the plot willingly bend and twist to their will. And how does Chloe stack up? Just looking at her debut alone: SHE HAS A FUCKING NOBEL PRIZE--FOR NICENESS!!!! She's LITERALLY introduced as, and I quote "The most perfect human on Earth!" She takes a call FROM THE GODDAMN PRESIDENT in class, and has her carried out by everyone chanting about how much they love her. Timmy's parents (both biological and his fairies--save for Poof, who is mysteriously absent) absolutely adore her more than him--though, to be fair, Timmy's parents (especially in recent episodes) swing from ignorant to negligant bordering on abusive so it's no wonder he's so damn miserable and Channel Chasers even implied that he'd have Cosmo & Wanda through college. She has a telescope AND a rock climbing wall IN HER BEDROOM (and, she may or may not be rich on top of that but it's kinda vague). Most importantly, almost every minute of this episode that speeds past (another big problem: the pacing feels really rushed, almost like they intended a 22-minute episode but cut it back to a standard 11 minutes and it shows) is either showing how Chloe is the most untouchably fantastic child on Earth (easily making her one of the least miserable children to ever exist short of Charlie Buckets at the end of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory) or making Timmy look like a selfish jackass and telling us not to sympathize with our own main character (even though Timmy did temporarily lend his fairies to Tootie at one point to give her a good birthday, and we've frequently seen in the past that he DOES use magic for others' benefit--but almost every 10-year-old is probably going to want to ride a dinosaur to school before wishing away all war and disease). Plus, again, she's not even THAT miserable! She screws things up and makes things worse; that's all?! EVERY KID does that!!!! I can probably solve this right now: reveal that Chloe has fairies, and drop the whole "fairy shortage" thing that was just a handwaved excuse anyway. That way, you could just argue that Chloe WISHED to be the most talented and popular girl in town and wished for all of her other accomplishments to hide her own pessimism about moving to a new town and not being smart enough, not being able to make friends, and so on. Hell, THAT could be interesting; we almost never meet any other godkids (yeah, I know godparents can't tell their kids who does and doesn't have fairies, but you're telling me that we just never accidentally just HAPPENED to find another kid on Earth with them?), and even when we do they're only around for one episode--except for Remy, unless you want to count people who temporarily had fairies like Tootie but that's different. Point is, even if Chloe ISN'T a Mary Sue, the evidence is still pretty damning and I feel like either we're not getting the full message here and she's got a way bigger reason to be miserable enough to need fairies or it's just piss-poor writing that casts her in a bad light.